


Red

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, can be read as orginalGraves or GrindelwaldGraves, i wrote it thinking of orginalGraves tho, which is why its tagged both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: He was thirteen when he saved his life. He was thirteen when he was exposed to a world unheard of, and to a man who was everything he ever wanted. He was fourteen when he left him without fulfilling his promise. He was nineteen when he returned, promising to take him away with him the next time he left and to fulfill his promise.------------------Red: Blood, love, lust, anger, pain, ambition, confidence, energizing, motivating, desire, passion





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so
> 
> 1\. I hope you all enjoy this. This is a completely self-indulgent fic since I adore vampire!aus. there is no actual reasoning behind this so don't look too hard into it. (I'm totally the one to be like "uh....if he's 100+ why the hell is he even talking to a literal child in terms of mental capability/knowledge" but plz dont look that hard into this.)  
> 2\. I thrive off of validation. If you like this, and want me to write more (and quicker) please please please tell me how much you love this fic in the comments k  
> 3\. I am not tagging underage/dub-con because there is no actual underage/dub-con stuff in it (according to me and my proof readers)? B u t someone could definitely view it as such since the original chapters have a legal age/adult Percival, and a teenager/adolescent Credence and it kinda carries into once he's legal??? idk. If you don't like that, or aren't willing to read a relationship later on DONT READ.   
> 4\. There isn't any "Graphic" descriptions, B U T there is some deaths and its sorta described. Both in the first chapter, and a bit later on.

He was only thirteen when the man saved him the first time. Protecting him when the bigger boys who usually only pushed and shoved him around decided to become bolder in one of the allies on his way home. Cornering him - a boy only half their size - as they competed to see who could hit him hardest.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Did you like staring at us, Barebone? We saw you in gym.” Credence had frozen at the voice, focusing on keeping his breath steady as he heard the boys advance towards him. “Yeah, did you like staring at us?” one of the other boys parroted back desperate for approval of his peers._

_A hand shoved his shoulder blade, making him fall forward as his books spilled from his hands on the pavement. He flinched as water soaked through the papers, that fluttered out from his hands. He knew he wouldn’t be able to turn them in now and the teachers would tell Ma. He knew he’d get into trouble, and that Ma would use the belt on him again._

_“I **asked** you a question Barebone.” The voice demanded, and Credence turned slowly, nervously avoiding their eyes. “Well?” The older boy snapped, and Credence shook his head.   
_

_The shake of his head wasn’t enough as the boys started stalking towards him, pushing him back deeper into the alley. “That isn’t an answer!” He snapped in annoyance, and Credence swallowed eyes darting towards the opening behind the boys. There was no way he could make it past them without being grabbed. “No.” His voice was soft, barely audible._

_“I didn’t hear an answer. Didn’t your mother ever teach you, you should speak up?” The first boy questioned mockingly, one of the other boys grinned eagerly at that._ _“I don’t think she did boss, why don’t we teach him a lesson?”_

 

* * *

 

Thirteen, when he watched silently - _excitedly -_  as the man dropped down from the rooftop. Who moved faster than any of them could see, one by one and killing the boys who had attacked him, leaving only their wide-eyed corpses on the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

_One moment he wasn’t there, and then he was. He dropped down, over 20 feet from the top of roof to the alley they were in. A drop that should have broken bones, but for him he simply rocked backward on his heels, absorbing the shock without phasing him._

_He inhaled deeply through his lips, his tongue darting out just slightly too wet his lips. His eyes fluttered shut as his held his breath, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side as another hit made Credence let out a faint cry out in pain._

_If the boys had noticed him, they didn’t notice in time. The first boy didn’t even realize he was there, one moment he was drawing back his fist to hit Credence again, and the next he was on the ground the bones in his neck at a sickening angle._

_Looking back, Credence would realize he toyed with the other two boys - his prey - as he waited for them to react, cries of shock and terror as they released Credence, letting him fall to the ground weak and injured. They moved to try and back away from the killer, but like Credence was mintues before they were blocked in by the alley._

_Not nearly as quick, the man stalked forward. Stepping over the boys body as if it was an annoyance to him. He advanced on the boys, moving to quickly to see he reached out to wrap his hand around the second boy’s throat, his fingers tightening as he glazed emotionlessly as he crushed the boys windpipe under his fingers._

_The last boy was sobbing openly now, begging for his life. Pleading with the man who had just moments ago killed his friends without even showing the slightest hint of emotion._

_The man cocked his head to the side, studying the boy as tears ran down his face as if he was a strange creature. Credence groaned behind him, as he tried to shift from where he lay fresh blood dripped from is nose and onto the alleyway. The man ripped the last boy’s throat out with his teeth._

 

* * *

 

 

Credence knew he should have been scared, horrified even. He should have ran, he should have begged for mercy for his own life, but as the man loomed over him Credence wasn’t afraid. For the first time in his life, he felt safe. 

 

* * *

 

 

_The man stood with his back facing Credence as he slowly pushed himself up against the wall into a sitting position. He had attempted to do it silently but the gasp from the wave of pain gave him away. Once more the mans head tilted to the side, but this time he turned to gaze at Credence as if he was just now aware there was another live body in the alley._

_Blood drained down the corner of the man’s lips, turning it a dark crimson. Credence’s breath hitched staring up at him, as the man gazed down at him. Credence knew what he should do - scream for help, beg for his life, pray to the God his Ma always talked about._

_The man seemed to make up his mind as he strod forward, stopping inches from Credence he looked down at the boy for a moment before he pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped off his mouth leaving only a faint smear of blood._

_He crouched down, his legs perfectly coiled underneath him. He gazed at Credence, his face blank and Credence felt his heartbeat speed up. T_ _hen he spoke, _“Are you alright?”_ Three words that Credence was sure he imagined because he gave off no other indicators he had spoken._

_As Credence stared up at the man he knew two things: One if demons were real, surely he was looking one in the face. Two, he wasn’t afraid of them._


End file.
